


First and Second Keldabe Kisses

by WinterxSteven



Series: Tales of a Mandalorian [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterxSteven/pseuds/WinterxSteven
Summary: Lucas's first and second Keldabe Kisses meant two different things.
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tales of a Mandalorian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591441
Comments: 25
Kudos: 79
Collections: Movies





	First and Second Keldabe Kisses

The first time he Keldabe kissed someone was when he was twenty and it has been with Din. He hadn't meant it in the romantic sense of what the gesture meant. They were young and still fresh to the bounty hunter things, their senses not as sharp and tuned as they should've been. Din got hit while in a fire fight, going down and not coming back up. Lucas was on the other side of the field and he had to fight his way to him, thinking he was going to find a body instead of someone alive. 

His body was filled with adrenaline and fear, heart pounding and palms sweating as he slid down next to his fellow Mandalorian. His hand hovered over the male's body, seeing the large dent in the armor of it. He didn't see any blood but that didn't mean the male's ribs weren't broken or some internal bleeding wasn't happening. 

Din gasped and Lucas felt so much relief flow into his system that he didn't even think as he grabbed his best friend and shoved their helmets together for five seconds before he pulled away and went back to the battle.

"I'm glad you aren't dead."

Well at least they got their first kiss out of the way.

* * *

His second Keldabe kiss actually meant what it was supposed to and it was with someone he had very strong feelings for. Paz and him were on a bounty, one of the highest ones the guild had for them. The bounty they were after was a pain in the ass and hard to track down but he had two Mandalorians after him.

Problem was he had help, very heavy hitters and Lucas would admit he wasn't a heavy hitter like other Mandalorians. He was more of the sneaky attack type but he could kick ass when he was backed into a corner, like now.

"Cover me." Paz told him right before he dove right into the thick of things before Lucas could tell him not to. He cursed and did what the male wanted, dropping to one knee and firing his rifle at the enemy. 

When it happened it was like time slowed down and he was helpless to do anything as Paz was shot point blank in the chest. Lucas felt like the breath was punched out of him and he couldn't breath. He shot the guy that hit Paz right in the head before he ran right to the bigger man. He slid onto his knees and gripped his armor, shaking the male a little bit. 

"Paz! Paz!" His voice cracked, hands running over his armor trying to get it off him so he could see the damage. There wasn't much blood, the armor did its job and protected him for the most part. The male coughed just as Lucas got the breastplate off to see the damage, shaky hands pressing against the admittedly small wound, it was already bruising around it. 

"S-Stop shaking me." Paz breathed out, wheezing a little bit and the smaller male let out a shaky laugh. 

"I hate you." He breathed out and pressed his helmet to Paz's, closing his eyes and just taking in the feeling of the male's chest rising and falling under his hands. His eyes snapped open as he felt someone else enter the area they were in and he whipped around, blasting their bounty right in the chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. 

"He was worth more alive." His partner pointed out and Lucas huffed as he helped him to his feet, snatching the breastplate off the ground after he was sure the male wouldn't fall over. 

"Going after him almost killed you." Was all he said, voice still a little off and he wanted to kill the person that shot Paz all over again. 

"We gonna take about what you just did?" 

"No…"


End file.
